1. Field of the Disclosure
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an electronic device and, for example, to an electronic device including an antenna device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slim electronic device design generally concerns efficiently arranging a space for at least one antenna device for communication, preventing degradation in radiation performance, and achieving excellent performance.
Commonly, an antenna device used in an electronic device has an Inverted-F Antenna (IFA) or a monopole radiator as a basic structure, and the volume and the number of antenna radiators to be mounted therein may be determined based on the frequency, bandwidth, and the type of service provided by the electronic device. For example, antenna devices should satisfy wireless communication services performed in various bands, such as Global System for Mobile communication (GSM), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Bluetooth (BT), global positioning system (GPS), Wi-Fi, etc.
Accordingly, a slim electronic devices should satisfy the aforementioned communication bands in the given mounting spaces of antenna radiators, have electric fields in which a Specific Absorption Rate (SAR) for determining a harmful effect to a human body is lower than a reference value, and overcome a radiation performance degradation caused by surrounding metal mechanical parts (e.g., a metal housing, a metal bezel, an electronic component using a metal material, etc.).
In recent years, an antenna radiator of an antenna device has been disposed on an antenna carrier that has a predetermined height. However, such a configuration is outdated due to the increasingly slimmer designs of electronic devices, and antenna radiators must be disposed on substrates occupying relatively smaller spaces, on outer surfaces of housings, and/or on parts of housings.
While an antenna unit may also include an antenna radiator that is disposed in a housing of an electronic device in an In-Mold type, this method is also excluded due to the volume of a molded part.